


Zone of True Pleasure

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [26]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max had assumed Nico and Stoffel were joking as always. He didn't expect them to turn up at his hotel room.





	Zone of True Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts).



The place was swarming with grid kids, but that didn’t stop Nico from being his usual self. Thankfully few people spoke Dutch, so they were free to say whatever they wanted.

Nico playfully grabbed Max’s crotch when no-one was looking, Stoffel covering his mouth with his hand so he didn’t laugh out loud.

“It looks like little Maxy hasn’t got any action lately.” Nico dragged his eyes over Max, the tension rising as Max smiled.

“You couldn’t handle me.”

“I would ruin you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Max had assumed they were joking, all of them laughing as they made their way out to the drivers’ parade.

He didn’t expect them to show up at his hotel room after the race.

*

Max stepped out of the shower as someone knocked on his door, and he threw a towel around his waist before heading to answer it.

Nico was leaning against the door frame as though he was at a photo shoot, and Stoffel’s smile has a look to it that he couldn’t place, his eyes wide as though he was waiting for something to happen.

“Come in.”

Max snorted in laughter at them leaving their shoes and jackets neatly in the hall, and he lurked by the bathroom door, aware that he had so much skin on display.

“I’ll just throw some clothes on.” Max gestured to the bed, the only real place to sit in the room, but Nico and Stoffel were still standing by the door.

“You won’t need them.” Nico’s voice was soft and low, and he backed Max up against the wall, his hand resting by his head as he leant in for a kiss.

Nico’s lips were soft, making Max gasp and whimper, his cheeks burning at how needy he sounded, and when Nico was breathless, Stoffel took his place, dragging him down into a passionate kiss.

“We’re going to have fun with you.” Stoffel held up a set of leather cuffs, and Max’s cock twitched in anticipation.

Max had told Stoffel about his fantasies while drunk, but he never expected him to remember.

“We need some ground rules first.”

“Safe word?” Nico nuzzled against the side of his neck, his warm breath arousing, and Max felt his knees go weak.

“Red.”

“Deal.” Stoffel pulled Max’s towel down, revealing his rock hard cock, and Stoffel licked his lips.

“We are going to have so much fun with you.” Nico lifted Max up, carrying him over his shoulder as Max laughed, enjoying the feeling of Nico’s big strong hands holding him tight.

Max liked being under their control, Nico laying him out on the bed face down, and Stoffel kissed at his wrists before attaching the cuffs, chaining him to the headboard before doing the same with his ankles, spreading his legs wide as Max buried his face against the duvet.

“Now for the finishing touch.”

Max couldn’t see them, but he could hear that Nico was smiling, and the sound of a lid clicking open sent his mind into overdrive.

Cool lube was trickling over his hole, making him gasp, and then what felt like a butt plug was pressing into him, the cool silicone stretching him

“That should get you all warmed up for me.” Nico kissed at the small of his back, his lips warm as Stoffel ducked down to look Max in the eyes, stroking his hair as he comforted him.

“We’re going to make you feel so good.”

Max smiled, watching as Stoffel wandered out of sight, and he strained against his restraints, but he couldn’t quite see where Nico and Stoffel were standing at the end of the bed.

The sound of clothes being stripped off was hot, but the sound of Stoffel and Nico making out was even hotter, each smack of the lips going straight to his cock that was trapped painfully under him.

A belt hit the floor, and Max let out a needy groan, spreading his legs wider as he clenched tight around the plug, nudging his prostate and taking his breath away.

Stoffel sat in front of him, his hard cock hovering near his lips, and Max stuck his tongue out, desperate for a taste of him, the salty musk of precome surrounding him.

The bed dipped, Nico making himself comfy between his spread legs, and Max tried to look back at him, but Stoffel was tugging at his hair, leading him to his cock.

Max licked at the tip, smiling as Stoffel gasped, and he wasted no time in taking Stoffel’s hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the silky smooth skin.

He settled into a nice pattern, but then Nico was twisting the plug, making him groan as Stoffel’s cock slipped out of his mouth.

Nico pulled the plug out, leaving Max open and vulnerable, and a blush on his face as Nico’s big hands held his cheeks open.

“You’re going to feel so good wrapped around me.”

The blunt tip of Nico’s cock was pressing against his hole, and even though he’d been opened up, Nico’s cock still felt huge.

Max tensed as Nico pushed in, the burn making him gasp, and Nico paused, giving Max a second to adjust before inching his way in, pleasure taking over as he brushed against that spot.

Nico’s cock seemed never ending, and Max buried his face against Stoffel’s thigh, gasping as his body was stretched to its limits, Nico’s thick cock satisfying him in a way he’d never felt before.

“You look gorgeous with a cock inside you.” Nico’s praise went straight to Max’s cock, and he writhed against the bed, rubbing up against the soft duvet as he waited for Nico to move.

Stoffel’s cock nudged against his lips, and the second he wrapped his lips around it, Nico started to thrust, leaving him breathless as Stoffel’s cock nudged the back of his throat, making him gag.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and Stoffel ran his fingers through his hair, comforting him as he sucked away, but it was hard with Nico’s thick cock slamming into him, satisfying him on a primal level.

Stoffel grunted, and that was all the warning Max got, struggling to swallow down his come as Nico picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin drowning out their gasps and moans.

Max wanted this feeling to last forever, but the familiar warmth was building, his cock leaking as it rubbed against the bed, and then Nico changed the angle, hitting that spot as pushed in.

That was all it took to push Max over the edge. He came with a jolt, clenching tight around Nico and he smiled when he felt Nico’s cock pulsing and straining as he came inside him, prolonging his climax as he sagged down on the bed, dizzy with the rush.

Max felt used in the best possible way, his body stretched and used. He was a puddle of limbs, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and he felt the bed dip as Stoffel and Nico moved, releasing from his restraints.

When he opened his eyes, Stoffel and Nico were cuddled in next to him, kissing every bit of free skin.

“Feel good?” Nico grinned, trailing his fingers between Max’s cheeks, and making him gasp.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
